Origins: Shayde
by Crimson Firebreeze
Summary: After the incident at the Island, Logan is looking for answers. Instead of finding them, he finds her and she has questions of her own that need answering. Full summary on profile. Rated M for later chapters, language and violence.


_Hi everyone! I know this isnt my Assassin's Creed story but I WILL get to that. I've been working on this for awhile and just needed to finish it._

_This takes place not long after **X-Men: Origins** and sort of follows that story line but I AM going to change a few things to make it truer to Marvel Universe. But yeah... so Wolverine is still a bit softer. I'm not happy with the end of the chapter but Whatever. I dont feel like tweaking it. I'll get areound to the next chapter when I have the time and inrpiration. XD_

* * *

Tendrils of smoke curled up towards flickering lamps that shone a sickly, creamy white color onto the bar. The place reeked of blood long dried from brawls, sawdust that lay on the floor, and wood polish that made the bar shiny. Behind it, the bar tender, a middle aged man who was balding, stood eyeballing the man who had become a regular in the past month or so, shining an already exceptionally clean mug. The stranger ignored him, taking a long drag off his cigar. He stared at his knuckles, studying them almost and sighed, a plume of smoke billowing from his nose, and drank deeply of the beer in front of him. Dogtags clinked together against his chest as he shifted and he gave another, clearly irritable sigh. The bartender turned to put the glass away and moved further down from him. Smart man. The door at the far side of the tiny bar opened, a gust of cold Pennsylvania winter air swirling around the room. He ignored the person, figuring it was just another regular.

"Sorry Miss," said the bartender. "it's about near closing time and I'm cleaning up here."

"I wont be here long," said the female newcomer. "Just looking to warm up a bit. It's a cold night"

"Alright then, what will it be?"

"Irish coffee, if you don't mind."

The woman sat at the bar only a stool away from the man who already sat there. He glanced at her, catching the smell of her in the thick air. He took another hit from his cigar and watched her carefully from the corner of his eye. Something about her made him uneasy, yet it made him very curious at the same time. She was blonde, her hair hanging straight to her shoulders, with grey eyes that sent an icy shiver down his spine at the thought of them piercing through him. And some sadistic part of him liked that very much. He didn't know why but he did and he assumed it was the 'animal' inside him.

_"You're not an animal..."_

He shook his head as that voice, buried deep in his memory emerged to haunt him again. If only he knew who it belonged to. If only he could remember her. It seemed it was just there, a vision skewed in fog. Who the hell was she and why did her voice ring in his head? Just as her face began to emerge, it slipped away again, seeming to be lost forever inside his amnesic mind. He drank from his beer again, finishing it with a final mighty gulp. His eyes traveled back to the girl and he examined her more closely. She was not dressed for the weather. Form fitting jeans hugged her curvy hips, knee high boots hugged strong calves. Her coat was a light one, not made for the snow that was expected tomorrow. On her hands, she wore fingerless gloves.

"See anything you like," she snapped. The sharpness of her voice startled him, mostly because he didn't know if he'd heard it correctly. Her voice was more warm and sweet sounding. Point was, he was caught staring. He simply shook his head and turned away. He couldn't help but smirk. Not many girls would snap at a guy like him in a bar at this hour. He had to hand it to her, she had balls. He motioned for the bartender after a few minutes.

"Drink for the lady, on me," he said.

* * *

She took in the last drops of her coffee and sighed. It was about then that the bartender approached her and leaned casually on the counter. He was creepy and she didn't like him much. For a moment, she worried that he had put something in her drink. She sat at attention, ready to strike if he made a move on her. She wasn't sure who she was more worried about though. The bartender or the guy a couple stools over.

"The guy over there wants to buy you a drink," said the bartender. "What'll it be?"

She took a long look at the man. He was scruffy to the say the least, but he wasn't unattractive. He wore a leather jacket over a white tank top, blue jeans and a pair of boots. His face was in need of a shave and his brown hair was messy, like he'd run his hands through it to straighten it out. The Harley outside must've been his then. Silver dogtags jingled less than merrily against his clearly muscular chest. There was something feral about him. He was looking at her like a hunter cornering its prey and it disturbed her.

_Come on buddy, _she thought. _Let's see ya try any funny business. You'll be in for a real surprise if you do._

"Give me a sex on the beach," she replied to the bartender. He sighed and went to make the drink. When he returned she glanced at Tall, Dark and Scruffy, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Sexy. She raised her glass and nodded at him. When he didn't stop staring she grinned.

"Every try it," she asked in a rather sexy tone. It was time to play

"Not a fan of wuss drinks," he replied gruffly, taking a long drag off his cigar.

"No, I meant have you ever had sex on the beach?"

The Scruffy choked on the smoke and looked at her, shock completely written on his face. She couldn't hold back the chuckle that erupted from within her and he rolled his eyes as if he knew he should have expected her to say something like that.

"Was never a fan of the beach," he mumbled. This intrigued her that he was playing along. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and was pleased to see that it didn't escape his notice. "I always preferred a bed… or a back alley."

The look he gave her was a lustful one. He clearly thought she was coming on to him. And she was, wasn't she? She didn't know anymore. She liked the deep growl in his voice when he talked. But suddenly, a great sadness overtook his eyes and he looked away. Something had happened to him. There was a deep pain within him that she could sense. She changed her tone and body language and moved to sit next to him.

"Alana," she said her name cheerily. The man chuckled slightly and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Logan," he answered.

"I've always liked that name," she mused. "Pleasure to meet you, Logan."

Logan looked at her again, this time, Alana felt the intensity of him much more now that she was sitting beside him. His dark blue eyes seemed to search her. She could tell he was aroused and she liked it that she had, apparently, done that to him. She had never been too sure of herself with the male sex and thus, had very few lovers. Of course, every lover she'd had either ended up in the ER or just found her too freaky to be around anymore.

"You live around here," he asked.

"No," she said flatly. "Do you?"

"Temporarily. I'm just passing through myself."

"That makes two of us," Alana said flirtatiously as she leaned towards him. The scent of him was musky, purely male. There was a trace of pine, like he'd been in the woods for a time. She nearly purred as he dropped his eyes to her mouth and moved a hair closer himself. She blushed, surprised at her own willingness to give over to a complete stranger. It wasn't like her at all. Normally she was cautious, wary of new people. But there was something about Logan that drew her in. Something that made him seem trustworthy. Something _kindred_.

"Alright love-birds, take you business elsewhere," said the bartender. "I'm closing up shop."

Alana blinked a couple times and realized how close she had been to locking lips with the man in front of her. She pulled away from him, a bright crimson color creeping over her cheeks. She chanced a glance at him from the corner of her eye as she stood to leave. He was smirking, clearly aware of the power he had over her. As he opened his mouth to say something, the door suddenly burst open. Two guys wearing ski masks walked in, one was carrying a sawed-off shotgun. The one with the gun moved swiftly to the bartender and planted the muzzle against his head. The other one leapt over the bar and went straight for the register. A third man then walked in with a handgun and took aim at Logan and Alana. Logan pushed Alana behind him, placing himself between her and gunmen. Such a gentleman.

"Alright," said the guy with the shotgun. "Don't move. Anyone moves, you all die."

"I don't think so, bub," growled Logan.

Alana was a bit startled by Logan's comment. Sure he was a big man, but what could he do against two guns? She heard a sound, much like metal rubbing against metal, though more muffled. When the hoodlum with the handgun gasped and took three large steps back, she looked down at his hands and saw three large blades protruding from each balled fist. He was a mutant. She smiled. A gun went off and Logan jerked back, as she let out a scream. He shook his head and growled.

"That tickled," he hissed. "Is that the best you got?"

The shotgun was pumped and they both froze. The bartender was shaking now, silently offering prayers to heaven in exchange for his life. Alana was trying to formulate a plan as she watched the gunman's finger twitch against the trigger. Logan let out a growl again.

"No, but this is," barked the man with the shotgun as he shoved the gun hard against the bartender's head. Before was pulled, a mass of shadows wrapped themselves around the muzzle of the gun and pulled it downwards, redirecting the shot to floor. Logan moved, then taking down both gun men in one fell swoop. Alana spun around and saw the crook at the register drawing a gun at her. She ducked as Logan took another round to the chest and re-emerged from the shadows behind him. He screamed as she grabbed him from behind. She looked at Logan who was giving her a puzzled look, smiled and then let thousands of volts of electricity flow through her and into the hoodlum, who dropped to the floor, sizzling.

Alana staggered a bit before coming out from behind the bar. Logan was staring at her, clearly intrigued. She grinned sheepishly at him before looking around the now empty bar. The bartend had pulled a shot gun of his own from beneath the counter and had it aimed at the two mutants.

"Get out," he hissed. "I don't like your kind here."

"We just saved your life," exclaimed Alana.

"Leave it alone," said Logan, grabbing her arm. "Let's get out of here."

Alana glared at the bartender as she let Logan lead her out. He stopped in front of his Harley and crossed his arms, looking her up and down. Alana huffed angrily, mumbling about ungratefulness in humans. A cloud of steam puffed from her mouth in the cold air.

"So, you too," he said. "Got a place to go?"

"No," she replied. "I took a bus here."

"A bus," Logan chuckled. "Where're you going from here?"

"I don't know. I've been just wandering for years now."

"Come with me."

"Is this an attempt to get into my pants, Logan?" Alana gave him a look that meant death should he answer that it was.

"Of course not. I just don't feel right leaving a woman out here by herself." When Alana didn't answer, he continued. "I have a motel room not far from here. If you want a warm place to stay, you can come with me. If not, then I'll leave you here."

"I'll go with you," Alana said quickly. "If it's not an inconvenience."

Logan grinned at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled back as he got on his Harley. He motioned for her to climb on behind him. She did quickly, squirming to get comfortable on a bike designed for one.

"Hold on tight," he said.

Alana wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection. He tensed under her touch and shifted awkwardly. He fired up the Harley as she pressed her cheek to his back. He took off out of the parking lot with a squeal of the tires and darted down the deserted road as sirens began to sound.

* * *

_yeah so there it is, the first chapter. Gambit will make an appearence as well as Deadpool, Sabertooth and a few other well-loved characters. Dont expect regular updates as I am working on three other stories right now. _


End file.
